Detours and New Worlds
by Green Flame
Summary: Same weird title, but different fic! I changed it, the whole story is different. Sora and co. still go to Anime worlds, but not the same one they did last time. Please R&R!!!


Ok, I'm BAAAAAACK!!!! I decided to TOTALLY change the fic, because it sucked. So now it will still suck, just less. Please read this note. NOTE: The plot of this story is going to change a little bit. The group will still be going to anime worlds, only, NOT Pokemon, k? Also, the time of the story will change. Instead of this fiction being in the middle of Sora's adventures, I'm going to have this take place a little while after the game. What has happened is for some reason people can still go to worlds, so King Mickey sent Sora a letter (somehow) to go find out why. It turns out that the Heartless are acting on their own, so now Sora and his companions have to stop the endless amount of Heartless! So. . . yeah. The beginning is still the same, but I added. After that, nothing is the same. Oh yeah, and King Mickey and Riku are still supposedly stuck in Kingdom Hearts. . . unfortunately. . .  
  
------------------------------ -------------------------------- ------------ ------------------ -------------  
  
"Comm'on, Sora!" Goofy called back to Sora, "We gotta leave."  
  
It was dark out, even though it was only around noon in this world. The sky was pitch black, and stars could be seen. But that was not what everyone was fearing now. It was the giant black glowing sphere in the sky. White electricity cackled around it, and it seemed to be producing a wind, and sucking everything up. People all over this world were running, trying to find a safe place from the sphere that surely meant doom. As for Sora, he had seen this only once before. Right before his island disappeared.  
  
"Sora, come on! This world is going to disappear! We gotta leave! NOW!!!" Donald, short tempered, called to Sora. He and goofy were running to find the gummi ship, him in the lead, but Sora was just staring at the sphere.  
  
"We can't. I have to save this world. We can't just let the people here disappear with it." Sora said calmly. Then, under his breath, he said, "Just like Kairi."  
  
Around him, the townspeople were fleeing, but Sora just stood. Then, a dark pool started on the ground. Everyone knew it had come from the sphere. Sora, Donald, and Goofy knew that this was also the way the Heartless destroyed worlds.  
  
First, when the Heartless inhabited the world and grew strong enough, their powers built up a black sphere, like the one in the sky now. Then, the sphere would send out that black stuff, or Darkness, and the Darkness spread. Any part of the world that was engulfed by the Darkness was gone forever. The darkness would spread over the entire world, making it and everyone in it vanish forever. But those lucky enough, if that's what you want to call it, to be sucked up into the sphere, got blown across the universe, to other worlds. Most go to Traverse Town.  
  
"Sora!" Goofy called out for Sora, who was nearest the Darkness. "Watch out!"  
  
"Huh?" Sora looked around, surprised at how fast the Darkness had come hear him. He started to back away, but there was more behind him too! 'How did that happen?' He wondered, and the Darkness got closer. "Oh no!" He realized he was trapped.  
  
Donald and Goofy realized it, too. "Hold on Sora, I'm comin'." Goofy called and ran back to help Sora, Donald following. But soon they were surrounded by Darkness to, and there was little they could do.  
  
"This would have never had happened if you had just followed us like we asked!" Donald yelled, getting mad.  
  
"Gwarsh." Goofy muttered as the Darkness closed in.  
  
"No, this can't be it. I still have to find Kairi." Sora realized these were probably his last moments. But he felt something warm at his side. He looked down. The Keyblade! And it was glowing slightly. He grabbed it, like he would for battle, and it glowed more. Sora got an idea. 'What beats darkness? Light!' If he could channel his magic to the Keyblade. It might work. He had to try.  
  
Sora started to channel his magic to the Keyblade. It started radiating light. With a final effort, he swung the Keyblade up, putting all his magic in it. The light was blinding, but this was also draining Sora. He heard his companions gasp. Light was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.  
  
---------------------------------- ----------------------------------- ----- --------------------------------  
  
Everything was, unclear. He couldn't see, everything was dark with the slightest light peeking through. There were little sounds, but they seemed far away. . . His body felt like solid lead. He tried to move, but didn't succeed in much. His head ached with a dull pain. Slowly his sight got better. Things got into focus. His hearing increased, along with his ability to move. The pain also increased. Sora slowly got up as he became fully conscious. He rubbed the back of his head and looked around. What had happened?  
  
Oh, that's right. Now he remembered everything. The darkness, the glowing sphere, and the world. The world? What had happened to it? He was certain he wasn't on it anymore. It must have gotten. . . destroyed. How could he have failed? He couldn't protect all those people. . .  
  
Trying to get his mind off of depressing thoughts, he looked around again. Well, this certainly wasn't the world they were at last. It seemed he was in a cave, the scarce light making everything look gray. Water dripped from the ceiling. Sora looked, but he didn't see Donald of Goofy anywhere. Where did they go?  
  
He stood up, a little dizzy at first but then quickly regained his balance. He was somehow so deep in the cave he couldn't tell which direction the opening was. So, he just walked forward, hoping to find his companions.  
  
Sora walked on and on, feeling his way through for what seemed like a good 30 minutes or more. Strange, he thought, the light wasn't getting any brighter or darker. How could that be? And he still saw no sign of Donald or Goofy. In fact, he didn't see a sign of any kind of life form anywhere. . . Wait, what was that? Maybe he was wrong, he could have sworn he had just heard something move in the shadows ahead. He brought out his Keyblade on instinct, and waited.  
  
Sora could just see the outline of a form in the shadows. It wasn't much taller than him, and it looked human. But he could definitely tell it had some kind of weapon out. The figure took some slow steps towards Sora, and into the scarce light. Now Sora could make out more details. It was human, and had silver hair about down to its shoulders, a yellow shirt, and blue pants? Sora almost dropped his Keybalde.  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Riku, it's you!" Sora rushed up to his friend, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. "Riku, I found you! Where did you come from? How? You're okay!"  
  
Riku had enough of Sora shaking him excitedly. "Sora stop you're giving me a headache!" Sora reluctantly let go. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, I dunno. Last thing I remember, I was on a world that was disappearing because of the Heartless. . ." Sora slowed down. "And then. . . I was here. Riku, where is this? And do you know why the Heartless are still swallowing worlds?" Sora hated to ask, but he had to. Maybe Riku knew something.  
  
"Listen Sora. Something happened to Kingdom Hearts. King Mickey and I were in there, looking for a way out, when suddenly the darkness in it overtook the place. It exploded with the dark energy. I don't know where the King is but. . ." He stopped and thought for a minute. "I don't think this place is actually a world. I've been searching for a way out of this cave, but there isn't one. When King Mickey and I were talking he told me about some kind of dimension where only pieces of land existed, with no way off. I think we are on one of those."  
  
"What?" Sora tried to take it all in. "Wait, so Kingdom Hearts is full of Darkness, and we are in another dimension stuck in a cave?!"  
  
"Not exactly stuck." Riku said. "They have a tendency to last for only a few days, and then they collapse onto themselves into nothing."  
  
"But when they do. . . if we're still stuck in here. . ." Sora said. "We'll be. . ."  
  
Riku nodded. "That's why we have to find a way out! If we don't we won't last long."  
  
Sora gasped. "Alright let's go!" The two of them took off, back in the direction Sora had come. They walked quicker than they had before, searching everywhere for an exit. They both still had a lot of questions for each other, but they had to leave first. After walking/running for almost ¾ a mile, they ran into something else. It was when Sora tripped over a big "something" on the floor.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Sora, picking himself up off the floor. Riku shrugged. Sora poked at what he had tripped over. He couldn't see what it was in the dim light. "It feels soft, but kinda lumpy."  
  
"Lumpy?" The thing Sora tripped over spoke! The two boys jumped back. The thing got up, and the light reveled Donald standing there, looking as mad as ever. "So I'm lumpy, eh? What are you doing Sora, just walking around?"  
  
"Trying to find you. Where did you go?" Sora asked.  
  
Donald shrugged. "I don't know I just woke up!" He suddenly spotted Riku. "What's he doing here?" He kept glancing at Riku.  
  
"Don't worry, I know for sure what side I'm on now." Riku said. Something next to Donald moved, and suddenly Goofy was visible in the light.  
  
"G' morning." Goofy said, cheery and oblivious to anything wrong. "Where are we?"  
  
"We need to get out, now. Because Riku said this place might collapse on itself any minute." Sora said. He went on and tried to explain where they were and what had happened.  
  
Without warning, suddenly all the rocks making up the "cave" just disappeared. The group looked around. They were now just standing on brown soil, and the sky was, pink? That wasn't right. . .  
  
"Sora!" Riku called. "I think it's beginning to destruct!"  
  
Sora eyes widened. 'No!' He thought. 'Not yet!!!' "How do we get off?"  
  
Before anyone could reply, swirls of Darkness appeared in the air, and Heartless started coming out of them!  
  
"Heartless? How did they get--?" Sora started, but was interrupted.  
  
"Sora, we have to fight! There's already to many of them!" Donald called, taking out his staff. Goofy took out his shield, and prepared for battle against the waves of Heartless now appearing.  
  
"Riku!" Sora called, taking out his Keyblade. "Do you have a weapon?"  
  
Riku took out the sword he had earlier when he meet Sora in the cave. "All I have is this trashed up sword I found in the cave. It's pretty weak, but it works."  
  
Sora nodded, but told himself to remember to keep an eye on Riku in case he needed help. With that, the Heartless swarmed towards them, and the fight began. Sora instantly realized that these Heartless were stronger than before. There were types he had never seen before. Donald was casting spell magic, shooting out fire balls and calling down lightning, and occasionally stopped to heal himself or Goofy. Goofy hacked and slashed at the Heartless with his shield, and using it for the defense as well. Riku seemed to faring pretty well, cutting through Heartless with the sword. Sora continually whacked the monsters with the Oblivion, but he wished he had equipped the Keyblade to the Ultima Weapon before the fight started. The four were defeating Heartless, but it seemed for every one they killed, two more appeared.  
  
"Sora!" Donald called out. "We can't keep fighting! There are too many! They attack us as fast as I can heal us."  
  
Sora realized Donald was right. He tried to look for a way out, but walls of Heartless surrounded them. And, he noticed that the Darkness that took the last world they were on was spreading from the army of Heartless to them, surrounding them further. If only he had Ultima, then he might have gotten through, but he didn't have time to switch. . .  
  
"Sora!" Riku called. Sora turned to look at Riku, and was surprised at what he saw. Riku was holding his sword, which was now glowing brightly, at a distance, not sure what the glowing meant. The Heartless shied from the light for a moment, then one lept up to attack Riku, followed by five others. Riku wasn't sure how to react, so he just swung the sword in self- defense. The sword seemed to transform slightly bigger, and it glowed with more light. The swing sent a blade of power through the six Heartless, and they all disappeared, defeated.  
  
The other three widened their eyes. 'How could that old sword have done that?' Sora thought. Riku looked equally surprised. This sword had as much power than Sora's Ultima Keyblade. Then he realized that they now had a weapon that could get them out of here! "Sora, I'm going to cut through! We're going to make it out!" With that, he ran up to the Heartless and slashed through with the mighty sword again.  
  
A good size of the Heartless disappeared. Riku again cut through, clearing more of a path. The others ran through the path with him, taking care of anything that got to close.  
  
The group finally made it through all the Heartless, which were still trying to come after them, but they were running. They still had to make it off the place before it collapsed. They suddenly stopped running when something appeared in front of them. It was another circle of darkness, hovering a few feet in the air. But this one had dark purple swirls inside it, and looked different from the one the Heartless made.  
  
"What is that?!" Goofy looked at it, not sure whether it was good or bad.  
  
"It looks like. . . " Sora took a long look. "A portal to another world!" It was more of a question, but he was to excited to let doubt come in his voice.  
  
Donald nodded. He only saw a portal before once, but he remembered it.  
  
"So where does it go? What do we do, go through?" Riku asked. He wasn't sure if the portal led to anywhere safe.  
  
Donald looked back and saw about 50 more Heartless running towards them. 'No time to think!' He thought. "Yes." Answering Riku's question, he pushed the two boys through before they could react. Then he hopped through himself, and Goofy followed.  
  
The portal closed behind them, stopping any Heartless from following. Then, parts of the dimension started disappearing. It was about to collapse. The Heartless all disappeared. It would take a while to track the Keybearer down. . .  
  
---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- --- ----------------------------  
  
All right, I am thoroughly convinced that that chapter absolutely. . . SUCKED!!!! I don't think I'm doing good with this one. . . So you have to REVIEW if you want me to keep writing, because I really don't think it's that good. So, um, I guess, maybe I won't post until I get 5 reviews. Oh yeah, and D.H., you only count for a half a review because I want someone who isn't going to say it's nice just because they know me. So, for those who read it before, better or worse? Better, right? I mean, next chapter is NOT pokemon. Um, so review please! ( make me feel like some people actually care. ) Of course, FLAMES are always accepted, because I am a PYROMANIAC!!! I LOVE FIRE!!!!! Hence the name Green Flame, and all my other fire related screen names (now I'm just getting off topic. . .) PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW WITH LOTS 'O PIXI STIX SUGAR ON TOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
